The World Doesn't Just Stop Turning
by fashiongirl97
Summary: Whilst Gibbs was in Mexico,Jenny had more to deal with than anyone knew.Now Gibbs' back,and with Hollis. Jenny faces the challange of keeping her secret,Gibbs' public relationship,and her fealings for him.But exactly how long will she manage to last?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know I'm already writing Holiday Attitudes, but I'm going to attempt to write this as well, how well that'll work I don't know but I'm gonna at least attempt as this won't go away. It will be JIBBS in later chapters but I wanted to show the friendship between Jenny and Tony in this chapter. Sorry if Tony's slightly OOC, and for the biology bit, what happened to Jenny can kind of happen. Anyways some background you may need below so READ! And enjoy…**

**Set early season 4, slightly AU.  
>- Gibbs is back from his margarita safari, seeing Hollis Mann, and flaunting it to Jenny.<br>-Whilst Gibbs was in Mexico Jenny became seriously ill, the only people who knew about this where Tony and the Sec-Nav.  
>-Jenny is not going after the frog. <strong>

'_now we both have separate lives, from lovers to strangers…it's like I never loved you at all.' Like I never loved you at all-Take That [I love take that and this song, especially these words fit JIBBS so well!]_

Her stomach was a mess with nerves. It'd been six weeks since she'd been Director, with the exception of the few days when Gibbs was present at NCIS. Things where complicated now though, Tony knew she'd been ill, no one else with the exception of the Sec-Nav knew though (they'd been told she'd been at international affairs meetings), Tony had been there to help her when she needed a back-up story, visited her when she was bored beyond belief and most of all, when she'd needed a friend, and now she owed him.

The operation had taken place just 5 weeks ago, a week after she'd had a heart attack. This had been unusual for a woman of her health and age, yet it had been caused by a bullet from years ago. Apparently all those years ago when she'd been shot on an undercover op with Gibbs , a bullet had grazed her left aorta. The graze had over time torn and began to bleed out, causing problems. The doctors had managed to patch it up though, and she'd recovered quicker than expected, even though she still wasn't 100% she was back.

But now came the hard part, she'd lost weight, she knew, which meant questions. She was weaker, which meant questions. Now she had to lie to the people she loved, and deal with Gibbs new found relationship with lt. Cornel Hollis Mann, which he felt the need to flaunt at every possible opportunity.

As she stepped of the elevator at the MTAC level (in hope to avoid Gibbs and stairs which had proven difficult of late) , she spotted Tony as he same running up the stairs to great her, she smiled at the younger man, although he wasn't always thought to be the caring type he'd been brilliant to her. "Jenny you're back! How are you?"  
>"Alive!" she joked, yet seeing the serious look on his face she continued. "I'm ok, nervous, but ok."<br>"Good and you'll be fine. Let me take your bag."  
>"No I'm ok thanks, honestly."<br>"Jenny, doctors said no heavy lifting, and I've dated enough women over the years to know that bag constitutes as heavy lifting, no hand it over!"  
>"Thank you Tony. I mean for everything you've done over the last few months, I really appreciate it."<br>"I'm just doing what any good friend would do in my position." With that said they walked to her office just as Gibbs and Mann walked out of the elevator, Gibbs just managed to catch a glimpse of the pair, and an overwhelming sense of jealousy hit him like a ton of bricks. But then he realised he'd left this time; he'd moved on and was with Hollis, so why couldn't she be happy? Even though he knew he shouldn't be, he still couldn't shake off the feeling.

As the day went on team Gibbs caught no case. Jenny did paperwork until she had to go into MTAC to oversee an anti-terrorist op which she'd worked on in its early days before she was director. She was slowly getting up from her chair when in stormed Jethro. "What Jethro! I'm busy, and will you get a blooming dictionary and look up knocking!" she eventually got the strength to get up and was walking to the doors when her legs gave way, luckily Gibbs caught her and helped her up.  
>"Jen.." he said, concern in his voice.<br>"I'm fine Agent Gibbs."  
>"Jen, people who are fine's legs don't give way."<br>"Well I am Jethro so drop it." She shot back in an icily cold tone. With that she pushed him away, and began to walk away, at a slower pace than usual. Gibbs was worried, she was strong, mentally and physically, never had he seen her look so frail, she'd lost weight and a lot of it. 'Maybe it's my fault' he thought 'I've been so caught up in me that I haven't noticed. God! How could I have been so stupid!' needing to seek help from a man who knew him like no other.  
>"Hey Duck" he greeted his friend. By the look Gibbs was wearing Ducky knew privacy was required.<br>"Mr Palmer why don't you go take a break." Once the younger man was out of the room the pair began. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be in a difficult situation?"  
>"Whilst I was away was Jen alright?"<br>"I believe so but I'm afraid I did not see very much of Jennifer, I believe she was occupied by meetings a lot. I think your questions are better suited to Anthony though."  
>"DiNozzo?"<br>"Yes, whilst you where away things where difficult. Tony looked up to you like a father and I believe to him your leaving felt like he'd lost another father figure in his life. Jennifer is the closest thing he has to a mother, and I believe she also views him as a son."  
>"Thanks duck." He said leaving. Ducky had helped in a way, but now he just had a stronger sense of confusion, so he decided to leave it, after all, it really wasn't any of his business.<p>

The next two days brought a new case for team Gibbs, meaning they barely saw the director. Yet Tony was not willing to forget his new-found friend and made sure that he went to see her every day, even if it was just for five minutes whilst Gibbs was out for coffee. Jenny had noticed this gesture and was thankful for it.

Three days into her return and the _Madame Director_ was stressed. The Sec-Nav seemed to be calling every half hour for one thing or another, the FBI seemed to want in on nearly every active case and on top of that Army C.I.D where working with Gibbs' team, which meant Hollis Mann was in the building and Gibbs could flaunt his relationship even more than usual. Her temper was wearing thin now, and where it came to certain people _(Jethro) _it was just about non-existent. A knock at her door brought her back to reality. "Enter" she ordered going back into Director mode, then slipping out again when she saw who it was.  
>"Hey…thought you'd be stresses with the whole FBIArmy CID thing going on, I know Gibbs is all too well, I've been at the end of his stress all morning, so much so I could swear I'm getting a migraine." They both laughed. "Anyway, I thought you could use this." Said Tony handing the older woman a cup of her signature coffee.  
>"Tony, it's good to see you." She replied taking a sip. "mmm, thank you for the coffee. I swear you're a god send." He was about to go when she said; "You don't have to. You know, no matter what Gibbs says you are allowed a break, especially when he is in an irritating mood which I'm guessing he is in today. Plus if I read one more case file today I think my head might just explode, and I could use the company."<br>"Thanks, and yeah Gibbs is in an irritating mood. I have a feeling you'll be getting a few more irritated FBI's ringing you."  
>"Oh the perks of my job." She replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice.<br>"So…how are you?"  
>"I'm okay thanks. But can we please talk about something else." For the next half hour the pair laughed and joked together about films, Gibbs and any other subject that caught their fancy. Until Tony decided he must go, as after all he had to face Gibbs at some point.<p>

_Meanwhile in Abby's lab…__  
><em>Ziva and McGee walked through the automatic doors into Abby's lab where music blasted from her speakers. Upon seeing the air, the bubbly Goth lowered down the music and hugged them. "Where's Tony?" Abby asked with a slight hint of disappointment in her voice.  
>"Directors office." Replied McGee.<br>"Is it just me or has anyone else noticed how close those two have got recently…" began Ziva, not realising Tony was stood at the door listening "…I mean Tony carries her bag into her office for her, takes her coffee, and disappears up there when Gibbs isn't around."  
>"erm…Ziva" began McGee noticing Tony's presence.<br>"No McGee, there's something going on, I mean before Gibbs left they were never this close, so what is he doing up there?" she questioned, oblivious to the man in questions presence.  
>"It's called being a friend Ziva. That woman has been to hell and back recently. She's dealt with thing I never even knew existed, and she was willing to do it alone!" his voice was raised now. "Whilst all the time you lot where all oblivious, which I don't blame you for being. But I do blame Gibbs, for a man who we all think the world of, would jump of a cliff for, he's done nothing. Instead of being there for her when it has obviously been pretty obvious to him that she's not herself, instead of being there for her all he's done is flaunt his relationship with that Cornel Mann in her face whilst she desperately tries to pull the shreds of her life together. So that's why I've been spending so much time with the director; because she needed someone." With his piece said he headed out of forensics leaving two shocked agents and one shocked forensic scientist, three shocked friends.<p>

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS : ( **

**Okay, thanks for all your reviews, and sorry about the wait.  
>Quick question: would anybody be intrested if I uploaded a NCIS and ASHES TO ASHES crossover? If sonot please let me know. Okay so here you go…**

That afternoon the atmosphere in the bullpen was tense to say the least. After Tony's outburst in Abby's lab earlier that day nobody had been quite sure how to react or behave. No one blamed Tony for losing his rag. Although none of them where quite sure what was going on, from what they had grasped they'd all agreed that what they were saying must have sounded extremely insensitive. No one wanted to be nosey or intrude by asking what exactly was going on, yet Tony's speech had left them all slightly shell shocked and extremely confused.

For Special Agent Timothy McGee his co-worker and friends' outburst had been quite a shock. McGee had known Tony for nearing four years now, and never had he seen him act like he had today. Between them they'd worked some horrible and quite personal cases, from Tony getting the plague to Kate getting murdered, from Tony being arrested on murder to McGee shooting an undercover cop. Not once though, through all of that had Tony ever reacted how he had in Abby's lab not once. If McGee was honest, Tony's out of character behaviour scared him.

Liaison Officer Ziva David had been unusually quiet; her lack of murder threats had not gone unnoticed by anyone. While like McGee Ziva was worried about Tony's behaviour, it wasn't her main worry. Ziva had known Jenny for quite a few years now, and the pair had shared a lot. During their time as partners in Egypt they'd begun to consider each other as sisters, and in a way it hurt her to think that the older woman couldn't go to her about whatever it was that she'd been dealing with.

Down in the lab things where not the norm: no music blasted from the stack system, and the bubbly Goth was the complete opposite. Abby had known Tony since he'd first arrived at NCIS all those years ago. She no longer just thought of him as a co-worker, she now considered the man as a friend, a brother even. Yet today's events had shown him in a different light. While some may see his outburst as over the top, unnecessary or scary. Abby simply saw it as how much he cared, and by his reaction she knew he cared a lot.

For Tony his outburst had simply been his way of relieving all of his stress and annoyance about the situation he was dealing with. He hadn't intended to go off on one, or upset the people he considered as family. The problem was, he know how much longer he could keep his emotions under control. He was worried for Jenny, he really was but he also didn't know how much longer he could keep her secret. The people around her cared, and no matter what she said he knew they'd want to know, want to look after her. Then there was Gibbs. Tony had caught his eye every time he saw Jenny and himself together, and Tony knew that Gibbs assumed they were in a relationship how wrong he was though. The other problem with Gibbs was how he was constantly parading his relationship around, and Tony was seeing first-hand how it was slowly and silently killing Jenny.

The change in tension had not gone unnoticed by Gibbs. He knew his team, they were practically his family. He knew something was up, he just didn't know what, or how to deal with them.

Following the revolutions earlier, the team had taken it upon themselves to blame cornel Hollis Mann. Nobody had ever really like the woman, after all she was getting in the way of mummy and daddy getting together now they had an excuse. With an excuse now in their pockets they had all decided to give her a serious treat of the evils. No one more though than Abby.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Lt. Cornel Hollis Mann walked into Abby's lab where it was all too obvious the mood swing had also hit her too.  
>"Hey Abs, what you got for me." He said in his usual chirpy voice. Only to receive a foul glare.<br>"OUT!" she shouted followed by folding her arms. Gibbs and Mann exchanged a look of confusion.  
>"What?" replied Gibbs shocked.<br>"HER!" she shouted, "I want her OUT OF MY LAB…NOW!" Hollis was about to leave when Gibbs grabbed her arm.  
>"No Abs, she's with me. If she goes, so do I!" he replied, only to receive the answer he'd not been expecting.<br>"FINE!" she said snatching the caf-pow from his hand and pushing a shocked couple out and locking the door. On went the music, and up with the volume as she made her way into the office to make a call to Tony. Leaving Gibbs and Mann at the door. The day for Gibbs just seemed to be getting stranger by the minute.

After waiting outside the Goths lab for ten minutes with not a sign that they may once again be allowed entry the pair left. Hollis got off the elevator at the bull pen, while Gibbs stayed on. He was at a loss of what to do about his team. The odd mood swing he was used to, arguments weren't rare. But the thing about today was the atmosphere felt different. It wasn't anger towards each other, it was towards him and Holly, and between them it was confusion and sympathy. All this had well and truly confused the ex-marine, so he decided that he needed to turn the woman who always understood him, although recently he knew he hadn't exactly treat her well.

Director Jennifer Shepard was sat in her office, glasses perched on the end of her nose as she read through one of the many case files she was required to read and sign. She was completely oblivious to the events of the day, until her office door slammed open. By now she was well used to this entrance, and without even looking up from her current file she knew exactly who was stood in her office. "Special Agent Gibbs, How can I help you?" she questioned as she finished signing her name, and removed her glasses.  
>"It's more like what's up with my team. McGee's not asked a single stupid question, Ziva hasn't threatened to kill anyone with a paperclip, DiNozzo's not quoted a single movie quote and Abby, she just kicked me out of her lab, barely spoke to me and refused to look me in the eye!"<br>"Have you ever thought you might have upset them?"  
>"I haven't done anything Jen, I swear."<br>"And what exactly do you plan on me doing Agent Gibbs?"  
>"I dunno Jen, give me a hand. Be a friend!"<br>"Hold on a minute! Don't you even dare think about lecturing me on being a friend, you are the one who left everybody who cared about you with barely a good bye, so don't you dare!"  
>"I was reliving the death of my wife and daughter!"<br>"And I appreciate that, but what about when you returned eh? What about then. Since you've returned you've barely even spoken to Ducky, or me for that matter. I thought we were your friends, I was your friend. But maybe I was wrong, maybe these days I'm simply an _ex-_probie, an _ex-_partner_, _an _ex-_lover, maybe even an _ex-_friend these days. "  
>"Jen.."<br>"Special Agent Gibbs it is Director Shepard or Ma'am." With that he left her office, not forgetting to slam the door on his way out. Leaving Jenny stood there feeling even emptier than ever before.

Down in the bull pen Tony, Tim and Ziva where now talking after agreeing to not blame each other. Yet when they spotted Gibbs coming silence once again fell. "Abby rang boss, said there was no physical evidence on the dead petty officer clothing to indicate a struggle." Stated Tony not looking Gibbs in the eye.  
>"Great, so she'll speak to you but not me." He said sarcastically. The three agents exchanged a look.<br>"What do you mean she won't speak to your boss?" asked McGee.  
>"I mean McGee, she won't speak to me. Locked me outta her lab." This statement caused an amused look to cross the agent's faces.<p>

Up in her office, Jenny was attempting to compose herself before going down to the bullpen to find out what progress had been made on the case before she spoke with the Sec-Nav in 45 minutes. Taking a deep breath she stepped into the outer office where she politely smiled at her assistant, before walking out onto the catwalk and slowly descending the stairs.  
>"What news do we have on the case? I'm speaking with the Sec-Nav soon and he will want an update." She received no answer as the team where all awaiting Gibbs' response. "Well…" she pushed.<br>"Ducky rang. Turns out the guy died of natural causes." Tony answered, deliberately leaving out the details.  
>"Natural causes?" questioned Jenny.<br>"Heart attack. He was only 37." Replied Hollis, bluntly. Everybody apart from Gibbs and Hollis saw the colour drain from Jenny's face.  
>"Did…is…did he have any family?"<br>"Mother's untraceable, father died, victim was an only child, not married, no kids. Bit like you Jen." Replied Gibbs. Tony's eyes narrowed, he could've hit his boss. Jenny's emotions where beginning to show.  
>"Watch your tongue Agent Gibbs. Seeming as the case is over, Lt. Cornel Mann; your boss wants you back at base, so your liaison with NCIS is no longer required. I have a meeting with the Sec-Nav soon; by the time I'm out I want you gone so I don't get my ear bitten off. "She demanded in an icy tone, then she walked off; all eyes were on her.<p>

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS :'(**

**This would've been longer but I was running outta energy and wanted to post. Sorry about delay. School got in the way!  
>Thanks again for all your reviews they mean a lot! And I mean that. Enjoy…<strong>

Sitting in her office Jenny Shepard was alone. She felt alone. To herself she was nothing but a job, nothing but a title. She'd gotten where she was, and was proud of it. But in becoming the first female Director of an armed federal agency, she'd had to give up so much. She'd followed her five point plan to the letter, and it had gotten her where she wanted, yet it had left her no room for a life outside of work. The one time she'd had a chance to be herself, to fall in love; it'd gotten in the way: made her push away the best thing in her life. That plan had made Jenny near enough lose all her friends. The few that actually remained in her life, well, she didn't know why they did. After all she barely got the chance to speak to them anymore.

Jenny knew her father would be proud of her. Ever since she was a little girl he'd always said that she would make something of herself. And she'd proven him right. But sometimes, on days like today when all she seemed to do was sign off papers and fight with Gibbs, she wondered if it had really been worth all of the sacrifices. She remembered after her father's funeral what her mother had said to her.

_The older red-head had pulled Jenny to __one side, away from the rest of the crowd. She had looked in Jenny's tear filled eyes and told her: "Jenny, listen to me. I know you loved your father more than anything else in the world, but promise me that you won't sacrifice your life, your happiness j__ust because you want to make him proud. No matter what you do with your life, just remember he'll always be there watching over you. He will always be proud of you darling, we both will." _

Jenny could remember that day as if it were yesterday. She could still feel the pain, the grief, the heartache she felt that day. Still feel the wind rustling through her hair, the cold biting at her face. That day Jenny had promised her mum that she wouldn't sacrifice her happiness. But she had. Every time that she saw her mum she told her one thing: _"He'll be proud of you no matter what. What's important is that you're happy."_. Jenny missed the days when she'd go and see her mum once a month. She'd make sure her mum was holding up ok, tell her about what was happening in her life. She missed the days when she could call her whenever, even if it was just once a week. Jenny was lucky if she got the chance once a month now.

A text message on her phone brought the red head out of her thoughts and back into reality. . Picking up her Blackberry she looked at the ID, checking it wasn't from some senator trying it on with her. She really wasn't in the mood to politely decline. But it wasn't a Senator, far from it. It was her mother. She opened the message, surprised to hear from the woman.

_Jenny, b4 u dismiss me just read!  
>Ally's wedding is in a wk. She's off dress shopping in 2 days n still hasn't chosen a new maid of honour. She only wants u!<br>She'd luv 2 c u, n so wud I. Think bout it darling.  
>She wants u ther n so do i! xx<em>

Jenny smiled. Seeing her mums' message, seeing how much she cared made something in the back of her mind click. At that moment in time realisation set in. Just because she couldn't change her past, the chances of her ever being with Jethro again where near enough non-existent, that didn't mean she couldn't get the rest of her life back on track.

"Director, the Sec-Nav is on the line in MTAC." Cynthia's voice came through on the intercom interrupting the red heads thoughts and bringing her back down to earth.  
>"Cynthia Thank you. I'm on my way." Jenny Responded. She wiped away the few stray tears on her cheeks that she hadn't even realised she'd shed. Slowly the Director stood up, straightened her skirt and began the walk to MTAC. Whilst walking across the balcony she focused on not looking down to the bull pen. She didn't think that right at this moment she could cope with the prying eyes and idle gossip.<p>

Walking into the darkness of the MTAC room she felt a wave of safety hit her. Here and her office seemed the only two places she felt truly safe these days, those, and home. Not her Georgetown house, but home. Home, with her mum and friends around her. That was a different kind of safety though. When she was home with her mother and friends, which was a comfortable, happy safety. Work that was an emotional safety. Work was a place where she could put on her Director Façade, and not have to worry about anything in her personal life. As she stood in front of the large screen, that façade was activated. She stood tall, shoulders back and acted the part. She hid all her emotions deep below the surface.  
>"Director, it's good to see you." Said the Secretary of the Navy via conference call.<br>"You too sir." Replied Jenny.  
>"Now, we'll head straight to business shall we."<br>"Sounds good to me."  
>"Now what updates do we have on Special Agent Gibbs' teams case?"<br>"Dr. Mallard has confirmed that death was caused by natural causes."  
>"Specifically…?"<br>She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before replying: "Heart attack sir."  
>"Right. I'm sorry Jenny."<br>"It's fine sir."  
>"Now if that's all…"<br>"Actually I was wondering, I mean if it's not possible I understand." She took a deap breath. "These last few months have made me think about what I have to show for myself. Apart from my work that's not a lot. I understand this job leaves little time for a personal life and when I agreed to it I was more than willing to accept that. The thing is, I realised today that I have nobody to go home to at the end of the day, nobody to go out for a drink e=with or watch a film in with. My mum worries, I can tell, and I feel so responsible for that. It's my best friend's wedding next week, she's asked me to be maid of honour but I declined because of work. I was told today she still wants me."  
>"and you want to attend?"<br>"Yes. I mean it'd only be a day of two."  
>"No."<br>"I understand."  
>"No. Jenny you still had a month of sick leave left. I want you to use it. Go home; go to your friend's wedding. Go let your hair down, meat up with friends. Personally I don't care. Just take some time out. As for work, Leon Vance is perfectly capable and I know Tom Marrow will give a hand if needs be."<br>"Thank you sir. I really appreciate that."  
>"You are welcome Jenny. You deserve it. Now, go to your office. Finish of any case reports and then go. Your leave starts tomorrow."<br>"Thank you again sir."  
>"And again you are welcome." He said before the line went dead. Jenny let out a lung full of breath she didn't realise she'd been holding in. She was going home. That thought made her smile for the first time in a long time.<p>

Returning to her office she had the renewed courage to look down on the bull pen where Gibbs now sat alone. The cornel was gone. 'Result!'. Cynthia could see the change in her boss as she returned and flashed her a smile.

Jenny sat In her chair. Relief filled her. With a smile she picked up her blackberry and diled a number she hadn't in way to long.  
>"Hello" said the older woman.<br>"Mum." Replied Jenny with a smile.  
>"Jenny?" replied the older red head. Voice filled with surprise.<p>

**TBC…**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS :'(**

**Okay, so sorry 'bout the wait, school once more was in the way. : ( Not sure I like this chap, so sorry is it is rubbish. Also sorry if its repetitive. Will try update sooner next time. Enjoy…**

"Yer mum, it's me."  
>"Jenny, it's so good to hear from you. How are you?"<br>"I'm okay mum. How about you?"  
>"I'm ok darling. It's been so long since I last heard your voice."<br>"Ye, I know. I'm sorry."  
>"Hey, it's okay. You take after your father in the fat that you love your job."<br>"I know. But it still isn't fair on you mum."  
>"Don't worry about me. So, to what do I owe this pleasure?"<br>"Why do you assume I want something mum?" Jenny asked mock sarcastically.  
>"Jenny, I know you too well."<br>"Okay, so…what are you doing tonight?"  
>"Ooh, well I'll start off with a white wine, before enjoying a cheeky episode of Ashes, before going all continental and maybe indulging in a Chinese." Said the older woman laughing. And for the first time in what felt like eternity Jenny laughed too, properly. "What about you Jen?"<br>"Well I thought I'd join my mum." Both women could feel the other smiling on the opposite end of the phone.  
>"Are you serious?"<br>"Never been more so."  
>"Oh Jenny, that's made my year. Now how long will you be staying for?"<br>Laughing Jenny replied: "Is a month long enough?"  
>"Oh Jenny I can't wait you've made my year. Now does this mean you'll be going to the wedding?"<br>"Yes. But don't tell Ally. I don't want her knowing just yet."  
>"Of cause I won't. I can't wait Jen."<br>"Me neither. I'll call you when I'm setting off." At that moment Jenny's office door slammed open. Revealing the only person who dare enter in such a manner, placing the phone to her neck she spoke. "It wouldn't kill you to knock every once in a while Jethro." She smirked. "I'll speak to you soon." With her final words to her mother said, her attention was once more on her former boss turned employee. "Now then Jethro, seeming as this was obviously ever so important, what may I do for you?" Jenny questioned in a chirpy voice.  
>"Well your moods changed. Barely even wanted to give me the time of day before."<br>"Well you're right, my moods changed. Now what was so important?"  
>"The way you spoke to Hollis before was unacceptable Jen. I don't care-"<br>"Hang on a minute. The way I was? That's rich, how about the way you where Jethro? Your smug: a bit like you eh Jen, comments. They're unacceptable, and you're having a go at me!"  
>"Don't even think about turning this around on me Jen."<br>"Since you came back you have barely spoken to me Jethro, never mind Ducky. And when you have, you look at me like I'm some druggy you just pulled in off the streets. Just because you left doesn't mean our lives went on pause. You left, well our lives went on. Tony had to deal with being team leader in some really difficult situations, cases came up, people where murdered Jethro. You weren't here, but the world didn't just stop turning! Things happened, Tony had problems, and so did Ziva. Abby missed you like hell, whilst I, I needed a friend desperately. So Tony of all people stepped up to the mark!" she shouted. "I thought we were all friends, I thought I was your friend." Jenny added in a week, quieter voice. Her happy mood had just gone down the drain.  
>"Jen…"<br>"Just go Jethro. I don't need this. Not now." He saw the look in her eye at that moment. For the first time since he came back he looked in her eyes, he saw the pain, sadness and tiredness in them. Knowing now was not the time to push the matter. With that in mind he left quietly, well, if slamming the door in his usual attire counts as quietly.

Sighing she sat back in her chair. Her bright mood really had gone down the drain now; at least she had only a few more case files to sign off before her weekend began. Picking up her pen she began to scan the file in front of it. It was only five minutes later, when Cynthia knocked on her door that Jenny realised she was still on the same page she had started on. "Director, I just wanted to apologise. I did attempt to stop Agent Gibbs barging in, but, well…he's agent Gibbs."  
>"Don't worry Cynthia. Actually I'm glad you popped in I was wanting to let you know I'm taking a month of holiday."<br>"Good Director. If you don't mind my saying so it's about time you had some time to yourself."  
>"Thank you Cynthia."<br>"Where will you be going ma'am?"  
>"I'll be going to stay with my mother, and visit my best friend. "<br>"Well, have a good time."  
>"I will. Now, Assistant Director Vance will be filling in as of Monday. I would appreciate it if I was only contacted in an absolute emergency."<br>"Of cause ma'am."  
>"Now I'll be leaving soon so I don't see any need for you to be here late. Go home early and take the weekend off Cynthia, you certainly deserve it." Smiling Cynthis began to leave. "Cynthia, before you go home, please could you send up Agent DiNozzo?"<br>"Of cause Ma'am."

Jenny leant her head against the headrest and closed her eyes. She was fed up. As soon as she had spoken to Tony she was off home. Being in this place was beginning to make her feel claustrophobic. Tony arrived and the pair had a friendly chat. It was not uncommon for him to come up during the day, over the last few months he had become a great friend to Jenny and she considered him one of her best. Once pleasantries where over she told him of her plans and to no surprise he told her 'well it's about time'. 15 minutes, many a laugh and joke later Tony was leaving while Jenny filled her bag and left her office. Her holiday had officially begun.

oxOXOxo

Stepping out of her townhouse into the fresh evening air, the redhead took a deep breath. Memories of late night walks with the love of her life filled her head. She locked the heavy oak door and pulled her case to the car where her driver put it in the boot. She rung her mum on the way informing her that she was on her way before placing her head against the window and watching as the bright lights passed, listening as the rain pattered sown on the window. An hour later they reached the small quiet village Jenny had called home as a child. It was just as she remembered. Small streets with large detached houses, each with lawns to the pavements. Street lights dotted along the road eliminating it in a yellow glow.

The car slowed as they approached her mums house. It was a whitewash, cottage. Probably the smallest on the street, but also the most beautiful. Ivy climbed the wall, and cherry blossom trees stood proud on the lawn. Memories flooded her mind as childhood moments where relived.

She was home, with her mum, and friends. For the first time in over a decade, Jenny Shepard felt whole once more.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

**Okay, her you go. I got it up in reasonably good time which is a miracle! Hope you enjoy. There is much less angst in this chapter as I felt a break was needed, there will be only a few more angst scenes as the story develops. Anyways, I am rambling, hope you enjoy…**

Before Jenny was even out of the car she could see the silhouette of her mother at the front door. The first thing Jenny did; before getting out her bags or anything was receive a warm hug from her mum. All of a sudden a sense of warmth and safety overwhelmed the younger redhead. Smiles were brought to both faces at that moment, and a feeling that had been lost for over a decade.

Jenny left the loving embrace to take her bags from Stanley, who was stood by the car not quite sure what to say or do. Jen then took her bags into the hallway only to return and find her mother attempting to set Jenny up with Stanley. Who was as politely as possible attempting to decline.

"Mum! Leave the poor man alone, he's happily married with two beautiful children."  
>"Well, I was only attempting to make you happy darling. You don't seem to be able to find a man yourself-"<br>"Mum! Shut it! He's my driver, now leave him alone." Jenny then turned to Stanley. "I must apologise for my mother Stanley, she can often become slightly…carried away with herself."  
>"Perfectly fine ma'am. Have a good break."<br>"I will. Take some time off yourself too. You work near enough the same hours as me, and they are not very sociable to say the least. Spend some time with your wife and children. They grow up fast."  
>"Thank you Ma'am. I will."<br>"Goodnight Stanley."  
>"Night Ma'am." He replied getting back into the black saloon car. Turning and going inside she saw a knowing look on her mum's face, which meant only one thing, trouble. "Yes?"<br>"Nothing."  
>"Pigs fly too. Now truthfully what is it?"<br>"Nothing." After a perfect Gibbs stare from Jenny her mum broke. Faster than expected. "It's just he called you ma'am. In my eyes I still see you as the beginner. I can't get over the fact you're the director."  
>"I haven't been the little one for a long time now mum."<br>"I know I know. Just you're still my little girl. Now, go take your bags upstairs and I'll get out a bottle of white."  
>"Sounds like you are still a mind reader." Smirked Jenny as she walked up the stairs.<br>"Jen?" Questioned her mum.

Only two people ever got away with calling her that. Her mum and Jethro. Her mum had called her it since she was a little girl. Jethro on the other hand only began calling her it because he found out it was another was to wind her up. After a while though, she got used to it, and quite liked it. Recently though, whenever he rarely said it, never did it sound quite the same. Once upon a time that single word sounded so loving and caring, now it was full of spite and hurt.

"Ye?"  
>"When did you learn that glare?"<br>Jenny smirked. "A lifetime ago, I learnt that and a whole lot of other things too."

As She walked up the stairs she smiled at the pictures on the wall, ones of her as a child, growing up, graduation. Then one caught her eye, a photo of her and the whole team. She was stood with Gibbs and Ducky to one side, Ziva to the other and Tim on the edge. Typical of Tony and Abby they were kneeling on the floor posing. She remembered it had been taken not long before Gibbs' coma, when they were all a lot closer.

Looking downstairs she said, "Mum, when d'you get this picture?"  
>"Which one darling?" questioned her mum appearing from the door of the kitchen.<br>"This one of me and the team."  
>"Oh, a young man named Tony gave me it when you were in hospital.. I'd asked him who you worked with, and he gave me that, said I could keep it. Thought it'd continue your life story up the stairs." Jenny just smiled and walked up to her room, memories of being a teenager flashing through her mind.<p>

Her room was exactly the same as always. In all the time she'd been away not one thing had changed. It still had alternate red and white walls. The duvet cover was a city skyline. Walls where covered with Bon Jovi and Bruce Springsteen posters, along with pictures of her and Allie among other friends. The sight brought a smile to her face, and an even bigger one when she saw the contents of the wardrobe: skinny jeans, hoodies, joggers, dresses and of cause heals too.

Realising she was still in her work attire jenny grabbed a pair of black joggers from the wardrobe and a green vest top from her bag, loosely tying her hair up in a bun before heading back down to her mum, who she found unloading Chinese from the oven.

"Still sweat and sour pork, fried rice and prawn crackers?" Questioned her mum before heading into the lounge, leaving Jenny to carry the wine.  
>"You really nead to ask?" this resulted in a laugh from the older woman.<p>

The pair ate whilst catching up on each other's lives. Although anything to do with illness was banned. The events of the last few months had slightly nerved Jenny and her mum. Both now had a stronger sense of life.

As planned once they'd finished they settled down to watch an episode of Ashes to Ashes, the British version. This once more had the pair in stitched of laughter as macho DCI Gene Hunt was punched twice by his strong minded DI. For Jenny though, the love hate relationship between the two characters strongly resembled her and Jethro all those years ago when she was a probie. Although she would never actually of hit him, the wish was always there. How she wished those times were now.

As the case took a hold in the programme, Jenny found her eyelids drooping, and before the end she was sleeping peacefully on the sofa. Her mum smiled at the sight before her. She knew how hard her daughter worked, and was proud of her. There again she also felt sorry for Jen in the fact that the job was all she had. But then again, something's in life could be changed, even if it seems impossible…

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Pretty Please Review!**

**XXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own NCIS.**

**I firstly want to say I'm sorry about the wait. Also this one jumps around a bit as I wanted to get a bit of Gibbs in. Apologies for my grammar, I'm tired and frustrated so grammar wasn't my main priority, getting this up was. Hope its ok. JIBBS will be coming soon by the way. A few more chapters to go first. Thanks for keeping with me. Enjoy…**

_**N.C.I.S. Head Quarters- Washington D.C.**_

The FBI wanted his case again. The blooming FBI wanted his flipping case again. Too make matters worse, their so called loyal Director had gone and given it to them, no questions asked! Well, he was going to give the director a piece of his mind. In he barged through Cynthia's door, not sparing the assistant a glance, and then into the office. Only his pretty, sophisticated, hard assed red head wasn't there. Instead, in her place sat the cocktail stick chewing man. So, out he stormed once more, banging the door behind him. But unusually, this time he stopped in front of Cynthia's desk.

There Cynthia sat, portraying a look which suggested she'd been waiting for this moment for all of eternity. Leroy Jethro Gibbs began giving the poor woman the famous 'Gibbs glare' before begging his demands.

"Where is she?"  
>"Agent Gibbs-"<br>"Where the hell is she Cynthia?"  
>"Director Shepard is out of the office." Stated the ever loyal assistant; in a hope to avoid the interrogation. Yet she knew all too well she was fighting a losing battle.<br>"She's been out of the office for days now Cynthia! Where the hell is she?"  
>"The director took some time off after the pair off you had your last argument."<br>"How long for?"  
>"Agent Gib-"<br>"If I have to take you down to interrogation I will, it's empty. Now, how long for Cynthia?"  
>"A month." <p>

_This isn't like Jen. You have to force her to even leave the office before 8pm. taking a month off is not like her. Why? _

"Why?" questioned Gibbs.  
>"I really don't know Gibbs. All I know is that day she got a text message, then she went to a meeting with the SecNav, which had been in her diary for months. She came back, fought with you, informed me and told me to do the same before asking to see Agent DiNozzo. You want to know why? My best bet would be to ask him. When you qui…retired, he became a good friend to Jenny. You want answers? Go to him." Her voice had become mellow now. Gibbs knew she was slightly worried by the use of her first name. She wasn't the only worried one though.<p>

With that Gibbs began to walk out. But before he closed the door behind him he turned to the young assistant. "Thank you." He said truthfully. But he just received a sad smile. But that sad smile spoke so many volumes to him, it was a smile he'd seen all too many times over the years. Then his thoughts turned back to what she had said. _Why is __everyone__ telling me to speak to DiNozzo? First Ducky now Cynthia, what th__e hell will he know?_

N~C~I~S

Jennifer Shepard came down the stairs of her mother's house with a smile on her face. The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled her nostrils as she entered the kitchen where she saw her mum.

"Hey Jen, coffee?" questioned the older red head.  
>"God yeah!" replied Jenny accepting the hot mug.<br>"You look good." Observed her mum as she as admired her daughter.

Jenny's long red hair was loose and natural. She wore a white fitted blouse with three quarter sleeves, along with perfectly fitting boot cut jeans, black stilettoes and a bundle of wooden bangles around her wrist.

"So missy, where you going today?"  
>"You haven't called me missy in donkey's years."<br>"Where?" questioned her mother.  
>"I'm off to a dress shop to drop in on Ally. A little birdy told me she'd be in there." He mum gave her a quizzical look. "I'm not director of a federal agency for no reason mum!"<br>"I didn't think you where dear. Does she know you'll be there?"  
>"No, it's a surprise."<br>"Well I'm sure she'll be over the moon to see you. Great full too, you always styled her as a child. From Christmas parties to her first date, I used to answer the phone and it'd be,' hello Mrs Shepard, would Jen be able to come over I have nothing to wear'" the two women laughed.  
>"Well she did need me. Some of the outfits she came up with when I wasn't there where awful! There again, I suppose looking back, mine weren't much an improvement either. "This once more had the two Shepard women laughing, and before long more reminiscing began.<p>

N~C~I~S

An hour and a half later, Jenny Shepard was walking down the high-street she had once known so well. Once upon a time she could recite every one of the shops that lined the cobbled street. Every Saturday her and Ally had walked down here, whether it be to go shopping, or to the park down the road. Over a decade later she once more walked down that same street. Not much had changed in all the years that had passed; still the small dressmakers and clothes shops stood proud on the street, most likely with the same women working there. Now though, a few chain stores had been dotted in between. Most importantly, still in the middle of the street sat the wedding shop she'd spent hours gazing into as a child, the shop she'd gotten her brides maids dress for her aunt's wedding from, the shop she'd planned her whole wedding from the outside of.

Jenny looked into the shop to see the woman she'd spent her childhood with hopelessly looking through the racks of dresses, obviously stress. Sat on the worn red velvet chair in the corner sat an older woman who throughout Jenny's childhood had been a second mother to her. Jen had near enough lived at her house, from the cold winters days filled with snowball fights and hot chocolate as a little girl, to the boiling summer's days as a teenager when she'd sit sunbathing with Ally in the back garden.

Jenny stood nearer the door and could distinctly hear the two women inside. "I don't know what to go for; I mean I'm useless at this part. Jenny was always the fashion goddess not me!" moaned Ally. Her long dark hair fell against her back. The full fringe framed her chocolate brown eyes perfectly, and her low rise jeans and green scoop neck t-shirt showed off her curves perfectly.  
>"Well how about something big, fairy-tale like." questioned the older woman.<p>

Ally was a splitting image of her mother, Mary-Anne. Time seemed to have stopped for this woman's appearance. Still her dark brown hair was bobbed, with a slight side fringe. Her brown eyes still had that glint to them, while her clothing style hadn't changed; still she wore dark blue jeans, with a fitted blouse and blazer, along with them heals. Mary-Anne was where Jenny's love for heals as a child had originated. She'd always been fascinated by how they gave women so much confidence along with height.

"Errrhhhh. I don't know why I'm even trying!" said a frustrated Ally.

At this point Jenny made her entrance. The sound of the bell on the door brought the two women's attention to Jenny. "You are trying because you about to marry the love of your life Allison McCartney." Jenny said with a smile.

Before she had time to gain her baring's Jenny was enveloped in a huge hug which would compete with even Abby's. The smile on Ally and Mary's faces was enough for Jenny to know she had done something right by coming back for the wedding. Now all that was left to do was sort out this dress…

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Pretty please leave a Review! ;)**

**XxX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I don't own NCIS**

**Sorry about the wait. Will be a bit happier and Jibbs-ey in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Half an hour later and the greetings were over. Jenny had picked out a beautiful dress almost immediately. It was slim line ivory, with a lace sash around the waist. There was a heart neckline with lace sleeves. Ally was currently trying it on while Jenny was talking to Mary.

"What's her husband to be like then?" questioned Jenny referring to Ally.  
>"Mark he's called. Ye he's sweat. Not what I'd have thought of as her type though." replied Mary with a smile.<br>"Why not?"  
>"He's sensible."<br>"Oi! I can still hear you! What is that supposed to mean mother?" shouted Ally from inside the changing room.  
>"Sorry love. It's just your previous boyfriends have all been…well…rebels."<br>"Ye well I've grown up mum. He's a marine ya know Jen."  
>"If I had any other job I would be over the moon for you, I would completely believe you were in safe hands. But I deal with marine who murder, drug deal and much more every day. So that aint gonna convince me love."<br>"Thanks Jen, know how to make a girl feel happy don't you. He makes me happy Jen, like no other man has."  
>"That's all I needed to know. Now, when do I get to meet him?"<br>"Erm, the wedding."  
>"Not going to happen. I am not letting my best friend marry a man I haven't even met. So when?"<br>"How about tomorrow night? We are having the best man over so he can meet me and you'd be doing me a favour, you can translate marine talk for me."  
>"Consider it a date!" both girls laughed, while Mary sat with a smile on her face, because she had both her girls with her."<p>

Then out walked Ally. The sight made tears form in Mary's eyes and took away Jens breath. Ally looked Amazing, her brown locks where lose and the dress fitted in all the right places, she looked beautiful and sophisticated.

"You've done it again Jen." Smiled Ally as she looked in the mirror.  
>"You look beautiful Ally." Smiled her mum. "Thank you Jenny." Said the older brunette hugging the redhead.<p>

Soon it was Jenny's turn to try on her maid of honours dress. "Ally, it's way too big, is there a smaller size?" questioned Jenny.  
>"Jen! That is the same size you were at prom!" said Ally.<br>"Jenny, you have lost too much weight. You are way too thin!"  
>"Don't start Mary! I don't have time to eat."<br>"Make time! Caffeine isn't a life substance!"  
>"Ok ok. Now smaller dress please."<p>

Ally handed Jenny the dress, and soon the sound of her arguing with the woman was heard. This caused Ally and her mum to smile, the firery red-head had not lost her temper in the years apart. Once the arguing died down Jenny stepped out. She was wearing a deep navy blue dress, it was strapless, simple with a matching sash middle and A line skirt which showcased her tiny waist. It fell just above her knees which made her legs look even longer.

"You look lovely Jenny." Said Mary.  
>"Thank you." Replied a blushing Jenny.<br>"Hey, no fair, I'm meant to be the star of the show! Can you wear a bin liner instead Jen?" laughed her friend.

Jenny got changed and the three old friends left the dress shop.

_**NCIS Headquarters- Washington DC**_

Team Gibbs had no case. They were bored beyond belief. Tony had set up pools on everything, super glued McGee's fingers to his keyboard, and was now throwing paper spit balls at the Israeli opposite, who was desperately trying to ignore him. She was on the phone to someone, deliberately speaking in Hebrew but dropping a few English words in to torment Tony.

McGee was now down in Abby's lab after successfully removing his fingers from his keyboard. Abby, was attempting to hack Tony's phone, for no apparent reason other than she was bored.

Gibbs had just come back from his coffee trip and was sat at his desk when his phone rang. "Gibbs." He answered as usual. Tony sat staring at his boss in the hope it was a case. When though, he heard his boss laugh and walk away he realised there was no case and became interested in who he was talking to.

Once Gibbs was behind the stairs he began his conversation.

"Mark, how are you?" he questioned the man on the other end.  
>"I'm good Gunny, I'm good. How about you?"<br>"Not bad. Why you call?"  
>"Well, I'm doing what you told me not to."<br>"Spit it out before it kills ya."  
>"I'm getting married Gunny."<br>"Why?"  
>"ha! Cause I love her."<br>"Gone soppy now I've left you?"  
>"Not a chance. I'm the marine in this conversation remember?"<br>"And I trained ya."  
>"And ya won't let me forget it. Now reason why I called you is that I wanted to ask you to be me best man."<br>"Fine. When is it?"  
>"You could sound a bit more enthusiastic."<br>"Well what do you want me to say? I'd honoured?"  
>"Well it wouldn't go amiss."<br>"When Mark?"  
>"Alright Gibbs. Weddings a weeks' time."<br>"Bit short notice."  
>"Can you come?"<br>"Ye I'll clear it."  
>"Great. One more thing."<br>"Want a divorcee lawyers number?"  
>"Ever faithful Gibbs. No, wondering if ya wanted to come for dinner tomorrow night. Ally my fiancé just texted me, said she's invited her maid a honour over. Wondered if you wanted to save me from all the wedding talk?"<br>"Fine I'll clear it."  
>"Cheers Gunny. I appreciate it."<br>"You're welcome. And Mark.."  
>"Ye?"<br>"Congratulations."  
>"Thanks Jethro." With that Gibbs hung up the phone and headed up to see Vance to tell him he was having time off. Not asking, telling.<p>

_Gibbs' Basement 21 00_

Jethro stood sanding his boat. He took his time, making sure to enjoy the process. He loved this stage of the boat building; it allowed him to think things over. Tonight it was Jens turn. Ever since he'd found out she was on holiday, he couldn't shake the feeling something had happened while he was away. _The sudden friendship with DiNozzo? Surely she'd have chosen Ducky? What the heck happened?_ He was brought from his thought by a feminine voice. He hoped it was Jen, but felt wave sadness when he remembered it was Hollis.

"What you thinking about?"  
>"Jenny."<br>"What a surprise." She replied in a tired voice.  
>"What's that supposed to mean?" he replied slightly fed up.<br>"Oh, nothing. Just she'd ALL you think about. Since she went on holiday all I've had is, why? It isn't like her. Every two minutes. She'd changed! Get over it. Why worry. You're with me, not her. You shouldn't care what's wrong with her, she'd an ex get over it." Shouted Hollis.  
>"Well I do. She was my partner Hollis; I don't give up on people. Anyone. Especially not Jen, we shared a lot, she needs the friends she has."<br>"So why does that have to include you?"  
>"Because I was her, boss, partner friend. I am her friend and she's mine. I would do anything for that woman, and if you don't get that then maybe I shouldn't be with you."<br>"Well maybe you shouldn't! It's over Jethro, good bye!" shouted Hollis from the stairs.  
>"Good!"<p>

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review!**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

**Okay so I was asked to update soon, so her you go. I'm surprised I managed to update but here it is. I've loved this chapter, and the meal will be in the next as well as the Gibbs/Jenny reunion. So enjoy…**

Jenny and Ally were both sat in a little café just down from the dress shop. As kids they'd gone there when on shopping trips, or in the winter after a snowball fight in the park for a milky coffee. As teenagers they'd sat in there talking about who they fancied or attempting to do their coursework. That café had seen many a laugh, tantrum, giggle and strop from these two girls, and over a decade later, this little slice of heaven had not changed a bit. Worn leather sofas (where the two currently were) where placed by the window, further back chairs and tables were set out.

The two best friends where now sat down where they always used to drinking coffee. No longer though was it milky. Ally had forced Jenny to have some too after seeing how thin she had gotten. So both where sat talking and eating a large piece of Victoria sponge.

"Do you regret it?" Questioned Ally looking up.  
>"Regret what?" replied Jenny although she had an idea what her friend meant.<br>"Being a career woman, not having a life outside of work."  
>"Honestly? Partly. I got where wanted, as in the job I wanted. That's all id ever dreamt of for my life I suppose. But the saying's true, it is lonely at the top. Now, in a way I suppose I do, I mean I'm proud of where I've got, but when you come home after a 10 hour day and you're greeted by an empty house. I suppose it makes you wonder if it was all worth it."<br>"You could change It though. There must be hundreds of guys cueing up."  
>"There are, but I don't want hundreds of guys. I only want the one."<br>"You ended it?"  
>"Ye, nearly a decade ago, and I suppose I still haven't gotten over him. Thing is I though he didn't love me, turns out I couldn't have been more wrong. I left him after a mission, moved to Europe and didn't see him until just over a year ago."<br>"Ring him, speak to him. Surely there is something you can do."  
>"I only sore him because I now work with him, I'm now his boss. Anyway, he's got someone else now, and as long as she makes him happy then I am too. HE deserves that."<br>"Really?"  
>"No. Given half the chance I'd slap her into the next century."<br>"So do it then."  
>"Al, unlike you I think before I do things. If I did slap her she'd no doubt go to the press and it'd be a public relations disaster. What about you, ever wish you'd moved to the big city, become that fashion critic you always dreamt of being?"<br>"Sometimes. But then I look at what I have and smile. I'm in a job I love, have great friends, family on my doorstep and about to marry the man of my dreams. I'm happy."  
>"Good."<p>

The girls then fell into a comfortable silence. Once they'd finished their coffee and cake, the pair left the small café and headed their separate ways. Ally headed to the supermarket and Jenny down the road towards the park.

Trees swayed in the breeze, small children played football in the play area, whilst mothers sat watching at the side. It brought a sad smile to her face. That life, with the family, husband and children was one she'd never even considered wanting until a few months ago. After the heart attack, in a way reality had dawned and Jenny had realised that maybe the life she was living wasn't the one she really wanted any more. That what life meant to her now, wasn't what it once had. Suddenly all the missed opportunities spared chances that had passed her by became so obvious. _What if I hadn't left Jethro in Paris? Where would I be now? Married? Divorced? Family? Would I still be at NCIS? Would I be Director? Life would have been so different. Like an alternate universe. _

The sun was beginning to set as Jenny walked back to her mums. She'd spent the afternoon thinking things over. Talking to an old friend and playing catch with her children. It'd all brought back the feelings she'd had in Paris, the hoped and dreams of a personal life. It had made her reconsider her life as it was.

~N~C~I~S~

_**NCIS Head Quarters- Washington DC**_

Gibbs had been granted his leave, although Vance had not really had a say in the matter. Gibbs still had so much unused leave that it wasn't really an option to say no. The team still had no case and Gibbs was getting increasingly irritated with their antics. After talking to Mark earlier it had made him think. He'd trained Mark, turned him from a spotty teen to a dedicated hard working marine, and in a way Gibbs couldn't help but feel a slight sense of pride. But Mark had achieved something Gibbs no longer felt. Ark was happy and obviously in love, Gibbs was single and grumpy. How their two lives couldn't be more different. Jethro knew Hollis hadn't been right for him, for a start she was blonde. But now things where over, he couldn't help but feel a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Whether it be he could now try and sort things out with Jen or not he wasn't sure. But what he was sure of was that he was going to try. Starting off by finding out what happened whilst he was away.

The team leader was brought from his thoughts by a paper ball hitting him, thrown by his senior field agent. Looking at his watch he say it was nearly 17 00. He decided it wouldn't do them any harm going home early. "Right off you go. Have a good evening." The agents moved the fastest he'd seen them in ages. "Not you DiNozzo." He waited before the other two agents had left the bull pen before stopping his agents rambling.

"I…I meant it as Zivas fault, I was trying to get her attention…-"  
>"DiNozzo I don't want to talk to you about messing around with paper although I do wonder how old you actually are sometimes."<br>"Okay, then why do you want to talk to me boss?"  
>"What happened whist I was away?"<br>"Not much. We had a few cases-"  
>"I mean with the director. Don't tell me nothing either because I can read you like a book."<br>"Boss you know I'd run to the end of the world for you but she asked me to tell no one."  
>"I don't care Tony. What happened?"<p>

Tony sighed; he decided that for his own safety he would tell Gibbs. He hadn't wanted or agreed with Jenny not telling him. So the younger agent perched on McGee's desk.

"A week or two after you left, J-the director collapsed after a meeting. Turns out she was shot in the chest on one of her opps with you. The bullet grazed her aorta. Over times that graze ripped causing problems. I don't know all the details. Anyway she was hospitalised. When you came back to help Ziva, she'd been instructed to stay home, but she didn't want you knowing so she came in. When you returned full time, your first day was her's too. She came back too early. But she said you'd already dealt with so much, this might push you over the edge. Her not telling you was her way of protecting you. No one else knew or knows now except me, Jenny, the SecNav and now you. She came back too early Gibbs, that's why she collapsed nearly when you were in her office, why she walked slower. She didn't have any strength. I wanted to tell you I di but-"  
>"DiNozzo, I understand. She asked you not to r=tell anyone, in your position I would have done the same thing."<br>"Thanks boss."  
>"Go home DiNozzo."<br>"Night boss."

Gibbs rubbed his face and sighed. Her and her ways of protecting him, how he wished she'd told him. But he was thankful to Tony; he owed his younger agent one.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS :'(**

**A/N- Sorry about the delay, I hope this is worth the wait, I had fun writing this. It's a really long, so enjoy . . . **

Team Gibbs still had a lack of case. This was therefore causing Gibbs once more to get ever increasingly agitated by his senior field agent. For a man who was such a talented investigator, he wasn't half childish. After Yesterdays antics Gibbs had had Vance find a cold case in a hope it would calm them down. Although little good that had done. The case was as cold as the Artic, so his plan had ailed. Someday Leroy Jethro Gibbs felt like he was a nursery school teacher, having to constantly entertain his agents who seemed to enjoy acting like complete and utter idiots.

Today though, his temper was not as short as usual. Because he knew he only had to cope for half a day before he got to drop his act. Because, not many actually knew, but Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not the hard assed marine everyone thought him to be. As a friend, he was kinder, softer. Although all of his friends had a silent secret agreement never to let this on or else they knew the end of their days would come sooner that they wished.

Sat at his desk, he attempted not to think about the antics of his agents; after all they did work harder than any other team. In fairness it was only right they actually got let a bit of slack. Although, he was wondering how much he'd been giving them. Getting up he began to walk out of the bull pen. Slapping DiNozzo in his usual manner on the way out. "Going for Coffee. Call me if we get anything." He informed his three agents as he got in the lift. If he was actually going to make it until lunch time he was going to need a hell of a lot of Coffee.

-x-x-x-

Special Agent Gibbs was one of NCIS' most dedicated and talented agents. He was not known for his sense of patience, but his bravery, though in some eyes stupidity. This ex-marine was not fazed by much. But spending a morning with his three extremely bored Agents had pushed him to almost breaking point. Now though, now it was over. Gibbs stood up.

"Where you going boss?"Questioned Tony.  
>"Out DiNozzo. I have the rest of the day off. You're in charge. Don't mess it up DiNozzo." Not one Agent asked where he was going. That would be them signing their own death warrant. So the team leader left. After a morning of hell he was finally going.<p>

An hour later, Gibbs was back in his truck. Now he was dressed in Jeans, an open necked shirt and grey jacket. On the passenger seat sat a bottle of bourbon (he'd got Mark attuned to the taste whist training him up) and a bottle of white wine for his wife to be. After all only one woman actually liked bourbon, and she was like no other. Jenny had been different to his ex-wives. But Gibbs refused to think of her now. Today was for Mark and his fiancé, for reminiscing and future thoughts. Not for dwelling on the past.

Only what he didn't realise was the woman he was attempting to vanish from his mind, would soon be sat at the same table as him.

~N~C~I~S~

Jenny Shepard woke with a smile on her face. The felt younger, and happier than she had in a long time. When she had decided to take this holiday time, she expected just to catch up with her mum and sleep. But it had turned out to be much more than that. She was spending time with her best friend, and today she was going to meet the man her best friend had fallen for. Although Jenny was a bit jealous her friend had someone and she didn't, Jenny couldn't possibly be happier for her. If in the world there was a person who deserved someone more than Ally, then Jenny was yet to meet them. The girl hadn't had it easy, when she was a little girl her dad had been shot whist fighting abroad. Her mum had struggles but eventually got back up again. Ally had been a great friend, and Jenny had helped her all she could. Jasper Shepard had become a second father to the girl. But, when the pair turned eighteen, Jenny's father was killed. It hit them both hard. Ally had lost two father figures, so for Jenny; Ally finding happiness was the best thing in the world.

Downstairs Jenny went to be greeted by the smell of strong coffee, and bacon sandwiches, which Jenny assumed had been layed on because her mum had spoken to Mary, who had said she was too thin. But Jenny didn't mind, ever since she was a child Jenny had loved Bacon butties. They brought back so many memories of holidays, and days off ill which were the only time they were eaten.

The day seemed to drag on for Jenny who only wanted to see her best friend's new man. She went shopping in the morning where she bought a simple green dress which had vest sleeves, came in at the waist and fell just above her knee. It wasn't too over dressed, but knowing Ally she would be done up like a Christmas tree. The colour brought out her eyes. Jethro had always loved her in green, ever since she'd work a green silk blouse on the first day back in DC after the _events _of the Marseilles op. But she banished that thought to the back of her mind. That particular internal debate was for another day.

-x-x-x-

Jennifer Shepard sat in her bedroom at her mum's house. She had a strange feeling which was a mixture of deja vu and surrealism. It fealt like she'd gone back in time and was a teenager getting ready to go out on a date. That she'd go down and her father would be stood there telling her "Jennifer Shepard YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT DRESSED LIKE THAT!" How she'd love to go back to them days. If it would stop her father from dying she'd tell herself to go back up stairs and dress like a nun for all the good it'd do. She'd never have fought, answered back or argues with him. But she knew in her mind, none of that would have mattered. What happened, in life things happen which can't be reversed. Some good, some bad. That's what makes life what it is.

Standing up she admired her reflection. The green dress fit perfectly. Her red curls were swept to one side; she wore silver earrings, black stilettoes, and around her neck hung a silver locket. It was the locket Jethro had bought her in Paris all those years ago. Inside was a picture of the two of them sat in front of a fountain in the city of love. Ducky had taken it without either of them knowing. It always brought back memories, and she always took it wherever she went. Even though she didn't always wear it. But tonight, for some reason it just felt right to wear it. After all it was going to be an evening full of romantic tales. And if asked, maybe she would share a few of her own.

~N~C~I~S~

At Ally's house things were going smoothly. The food was in the oven, she was dressed and Mark was setting the table. Unlike her best friend, Ally had a talent for cooking. She'd always baked as a child and now nothing was bought. Everything she ate was home baked. You could always find a loaf of bread ready to be cooked in the freezer, or a homemade cake in the cupboard. Just as Mark had finished setting the table the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" shouted Ally as she made her was to the front door. Straightening her blue shift dress as she went.

Jenny smiled as her best friend opened the door. She looked beautiful; her blue shift dress suited her to a t. Her brown hair was half up so she could still cook without it getting in the way, and she wore blue platform stilettoes which even battled Jenny's in height. The two girls hugged before making their way inside.

"You look lovely Ally. I see you don't need me to dress you anymore." The red head said with a smirk.  
>"Well from today's stories I'd say your work isn't done yet. Sounds like you saved the day today." Said Mark from the kitchen door.<br>"You must be Mark." Jenny said with a smile.  
>"I am. Jenny I presume. You look just the same as in the photos."<br>"With a few more wrinkles."  
>"Not at all."<br>"Ooh, Ally can I keep him? He's handsome and flattering."  
>"Hands off my man Jennifer Shepard. You look good Jen, greens certainly your colour." Replied Ally.<br>"Thanks Al."

The trio made their way into the living room. It was reasonably small yet homely. A drinks cabinet was at the back of the room, two sofas were in an L shape and a small television sat in the corner. Mark handed her a glass of white wine and as they sat down Jenny realised how much her friend had grown up over the years they'd been apart.

"You have a lovely house. Makes mine in D.C. look like a shell." Commented Jenny.  
>"Thanks. We wanted to make it as homely as possible. What do you mean about your house. From what I can remember it's gorgeous."<br>"Ally, I have not decorated sonce dad died. It only stays clean because of Naomi, and I spend about 12 hours a week there." 

Before Ally could think of a comeback the doorbell rang and Mark got up to answer it. "I'll get it. It'll be Gunny, you two stay and chat." With Mark out the room the Jenny began to tell her friend her views on her husband to be.

"He seems nice A."  
>"He is. He loves me and I love him, what more could I ask for."<br>"Nothing. And it is evident he adores you. Haven't done bad for yourself young Lady. How Jealous I am." Jenny said, a smirk playing on her lips.  
>"Well I'm sure you'll find someone for yourself too, old Lady."<br>"Hang on, your only four months younger than me."  
>"I'm not the one who's birthday it is in two weeks." That comment received a glare from Jenny before the two women fell into fits of laughter.<p>

_Meanwhile…_

Mark opened the door to see Jethro stood there. The two men greeted eachother before hearing the girls laughter. "Sounds like their having fun." The two men headed into the living room. Gibbs didn't see Jenny, he was too busy meating his best friends wife to be. But Jenny saw him.

"Gunny, meat the maid of honour. This is-" Mark was cut off.  
>"Jen?"<br>"Jethro."  
>"You two know each other?" Asked Mark as he looked at his fiancé confused.<br>"You could say that, she's my ex-probie."  
>"Ex-partner"<br>"New boss." The two said.  
>"Hang on, this is-" Ally was cut off by Jenny's hand being placed over her mouth.<br>"Finish that sentence and you will not live to see you wedding day." After a serious moment the girls burst out laughing leaving the two men confused.

For Gibbs it was like seeing the old Jenny again. She seemed younger, more free, happier. He hadn't seen her truly laugh that o so beautiful laugh in all too long.

"Hng on, this is where your spending your months holiday?" questioned Gibbs.  
>"Well actually at my mums, but well yeah." Replied Jenny.<p>

The two old partners then had a silent conversation through their eyes, in which they both agreed to play nice for the evening. After all both knew tonight was not about them.

The next hour flew by, and thankfully with few awkward moments. Ally told Jenny how she and Mark had met, and then embarrassed Jenny by telling high school stories (which Jethro was told if he ever repeated he would not live to see his retirement). Jenny then told Mark about some of Ally's many boyfriends which had Ally seriously embarrassed. As the group made their way into the dining room Gibbs pulled Jenny to a side.

"We need to talk." He demanded, yet in a soft tone by which Jenny knew he'd found out about her illness.  
>"I know. Not tonight."<p>

They made their way into the dining room. Ally gave Jenny a strange look and dragged her into the kitchen. Slly began serving up and Jenny attempted to leave.

"Not on your nelly old lady."  
>"Fine, as long as you never call me that agin."<br>"Deal. Now care to tell me what Gunny was saying to you?"  
>"Not particularly."<br>"Spill!"  
>"He said we need to talk. I think he knows about my heart attack."<br>"Is that bas thing?"  
>"Yes, cause I didn't tell him."<br>"Why the hell not?"  
>"Because when it happened, he'd just relived losing his wife and daughter. I wasn't exactly about to load this lot on him now was i."<br>"Jen, he's fine now though, so why such a bad thing."  
>"I…I don't want him to see me as weak."<p>

Ally pulled her friend into a hug before they made their way into the dining room. Mark gave a look to Ally and she replied by mouthing later to him. Gibbs gave Jenny a concerned look and she told him to leave it. Which he would do, until they were alone.

The meal went well. They had steak for main course and Ally's famous pavlova for dessert. Jenny decided now was a good time to enlighten the group with the tale of Ally first attempt. Seeming as the drink was flowing and Jenny was in a good mood Gibbs decided to tell Ally and Mark the tale of Jenny nearly setting fire to their kitchen in London when she had attempted to cook.

The stories had kept coming, and many undercover tales where shared. By the end of the evening the whole group where pretty drunk Luckily Jenny didn.t live far away and she had walked so she could walk home. Gibbs on the other hand…

"Gunny you are way over the limit, stay over. We have a spare bedroom."  
>"I'm fine I have work tomorrow."<br>"Gibbs, I'm sure you can ring up. After all your boss is in the room."  
>"I'll ring Vance. Get him to give you tomorrow off."<br>"Thanks Jen. Only, you are drunk, I think I had better ring."  
>"I am not drunk, I will."<p>

Jenny got up and rung Vane. The other three attempted not to laugh as she attempted to tell Vance she was not drunk, but it was evident he was having none of it. She ended it by pulling rank and hanging up.

"Done."  
>"Thanks Jen. You sure showed him you were not drunk." That was the icing on the cake. Mark and Ally couldn't control their laughter anymore and soon the whole group where laughing.<p>

"Right, I'd better be going. I had a lovely evening Ally, thank you."  
>"It was nice to have you over."<br>"It was lovely to meet you too Mark, take care of her."  
>"I will, see you at the wedding Jenny."<br>"Night Jen."  
>"Goodnight Jethro."<p>

With that Jenny left. The evening air was cool, and it bit at her skin. The effect of the alcohol wore off. In a way she was glad she'd seen Jethro. But she knew he'd want to know the truth about what happened from her soon enough and she didn't know if could face it.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**

**xXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

**A/N- Okay so I honestly didn't expect for me to update so soon, but this chapter wouldn't leave me alone! I hope it's okay, any mistakes I apologise for. The first lot of italics are Jenny's thoughts. The song in the middle is 'home is where the heart is' by Lady Antebellum. I got the CD with it on yesterday and am in love with it. There are not many chapters left I don't think, maybe two. I dunno yet. Anyways…enjoy…**

For the first time in years Jenny Shepard woke up with a hangover. Her head was pounding and the only thing she was certain of was that Ally was going to die for giving her all that wine last night. Jenny grabbed a hair band from her bedside cabinet, and shoved her hair up in a bun. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen to see her mum.

"Hey love." Said her mum.  
>"Hey." Jenny replied roughly.<br>"Hang over?"  
>"Yeah. Ally is so dead." Jenny stated as she reached for coffee.<br>"Erm no. Whenever you were hung over as a teenager you said the only thing that worked was going for a run. So, no coffee, go get changed and go for a run."  
>"Fine, thanks mum." She replied.<p>

Upstairs Jenny ran again, feeling more like a teenager than a full grown woman. She changed into a pair of joggers and a t-shirt and went for a run. Outside the ground was still damp from the dew. The sir smelt damp and cool. Jenny smiled as she ran, memories flooded her mind. Her mum was right, she'd run a lot all through her teen years and early twenties. Not only if she was hung over, but if she was upset too. After her father's death just running had gotten her through it. Yet as she got up higher in NCIS, her hours increased and she never really ran any more. She could tell her stamina had dropped too, once the course she was running wouldn't have fazed her, now it was. She realised now though, that long hours, living on coffee and old age where taking their toll on her body.

_This was the job I wanted over a decade ago. This is what I claimed I wanted. I sacrificed all I could to get here. I set love to a side and left Jethro, I pushed away my friends and family. Now I wonder if it was all really worth it. 12hours of sleep a week if I'm lucky, living on coffee, fighting every day to prove I'm capable. Is this what I really signed up for? _

Thoughts ran through her head as she ran, and before too long she was back at her mum's front door. Hangover free too as it seemed. Upstairs she ran and showered. She got out of her sweaty cloths and changed into a pair of black leggings and purple vest top. She shoved up her wet curls in a bun and sat down on her bed in front of her laptop.

"I'm off to the shop, you want anything?" shouted her mum up the stairs.  
>"A bottle of bourbon wouldn't go amiss. Don't think I can stomach any more whine."<br>"Where does your taste come from?" laughed her mum as she closed the front door.

Jenny turned on her laptop and for once bypassed her e-mail account, instead heading for YouTube. She typed in a song and it slowly began to play. When it was released she'd heard it and felt touched. In her own way the lyrics spoke to her.

_I felt I was spinning my wheels,  
>Before too long the road was calling,<br>I packed everything I own,  
>So sure that I was leaving this small town life for good,<br>And not a single tear was falling,  
>It took leaving for me to understand,<br>Sometimes your dreams just aren't what life had planned,  
><em> 

Downstairs as her mother left the house she was greeted by a man. He was tall and had a marine haircut. He was quite handsome in her eyes.

"Can I help you?" she questioned.  
>"Hi…erm I'm Jethro, I erm…I work with Jenny. I trained her before she became my partner and then-"<br>"Your boss. You're that Jethro."  
>"Ye. She in?"<br>"She is yes. But, be careful she's not herself at the minute. Just-"  
>"Treat her gently? I wouldn't dream of doing anything less." He replied smiling.<p>

He went inside and followed the sound of music. It was a country beat which surprised him. There again, he was surprised Jenny listened to music. But then again he knew she'd gone through a lot in her life and everyone had a coping mechanism, his' his boat. He stood outside her door as the last few lyrics sounded out. He looked at her, mesmerised by her beauty. But he actually studied her for the first time since his return. She was thinner. She'd always been slim, but now she was skinny. Her skin was paler than usual and her eyes weren't as bright as they used to be.

_Mama said home is where the heart is,  
>When I left that town,<br>I made it all the way to West Virginia,  
>And that's where my heart found,<br>Exactly where I'm supposed to be,  
>It didn't take much time,<br>It's just south of the Mason Dixon line,  
>It's just south of the Mason Dixon line,<em>

She sensed a presence at her door and looked to see Jethro. Blushing she silenced the last few bars of music and turned to him. Embarrassed she'd been caught out.

"Jethro…you should have said something. I'd have turned it off. Wait…what are you doing here? And how on earth did you get in."  
>"Your mum let me in. And I'm here Jen, because we both said we need to talk. Now seems as good a time as ever."<br>"I suppose we both have to face our demons sooner rather than later. Not here though, mum'd have a field day if she could hear us. There's a park down the road. It's a school day so it'll be empty."

The walk down to the park was silent. Jenny was caught up in her thoughts and Jethro was looking around at the area. Entering the park they walked over to a bench under a weeping willow tree. They sat and all of a sudden Jethro couldn't stand the silence any more.

"I know Jen."  
>"Know what." She asked although she knew exactly what he was on about she didn't look up from her feet.<br>"I know what happened when I was away. Tony told me. If it's any consolation he didn't break easily."  
>"Thanks."<br>"Why didn't you tell me Jen?"  
>"Because you had just relived losing your wife and child. I couldn't even imagine how painful that must have been for you. I wasn't about to load all this on you, what kind of person would I have been if I had."<br>"And?"  
>"And what?"<br>"That is not the only reason Jen. I'm not as gullible as Tony."  
>"Suppose not. Honestly? I didn't want you seeing me as weak. I can take down five armed men double my size and win. But I can't fight my own body. How weak does that sound."<br>"Not at all weak Jen, just human."  
>"I've been thinking."<br>"About?" questioned Gibbs in a soft voice.  
>"Lots. But when I look in the mirror these days I don't like what I see. Years ago I wouldn't have done half the things I do now. This job has changed me, and I don't like who I am. I'm thinking of changing that."<br>"How?"  
>"I don't know. But I'm gonna talk to the Sec Nav. I suppose we'll just see what comes of it."<br>"You leaving?"  
>"I really don't know. All I do know is that I can't continue the way I have being doing."<p>

They fell into a comfortable silence. Yet as they looked up they caught one another's eyes. It was more emotional that either had meant it to be.

"I should…erm…I should go…mum'll be home and I'm meant to be meeting Ally."  
>"Ye, I'd better get back to the team before rumours start."<p>

Jenny quickly began to walk off before she heard her name being called. The way he said it was full of emotion. He hadn't spoken her name like that since Paris. It brought back so many emotions she'd kept hidden.

"Jen."  
>"Ye?"<br>"I'll see you at the wedding."  
>"Ye, you will. Goodbye Jethro."<br>"Bye Jen."

Leroy Jethro Gibbs left that small village that day feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He'd managed to speak to Jenny and he now understood why she hadn't told him. Pride as usual. But he also couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment. He'd hoped today would bring more than just an explanation. He loved Jenny, and he just hoped with all his heart she did too.

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I would like to sincerely apologise for my grammar. I am terrible and I realise some of you are getting annoyed with it. I have tried really hard to get rid of any mistakes with this one so I apologise for any left in. The two songs in here are 'Today was a fairy-tale' by Taylor Swift and 'Ready to love again' by Lady Antebellum. This is the last official chapter. I will do an epilogue and then I think I'm done. Thanks to all who have read this and kept with me. Please enjoy… **

A week had passed since the meal at Allison and Marks house. Now though, it was the day of the happy couples wedding. The last week had been slightly hectic for all involved. Ally was sorting out the food, and decorations. Rings had had to be found along with a lot of other aspects. If this was not enough, Mark had been called to base to deal with an electronic problem. This left Ally having to deal with things alone, and caused Jenny to have to deal with the music. Thankfully now everything was sorted. Mark was home safe, the catering was booked and after hours on end of listening to music, the playlist was complete.

The last week for Jenny had been just what she'd needed. Every morning she woke up feeling lighter. Her caffeine intake had been dramatically reduced, and her sleep increased. Each day she'd go for a run, and battled to improve her stamina. She'd spent time with Ally planning the wedding, shopping and generally catching up. They'd talked about things and made up for the years in which they had barely spoken. Nearly twenty years after her father's death, Jenny had finally got the chance to talk about it with her mum. Jenny had never realised how much her father loved her until last week. Her mum had not realised how much Jasper Shepard's death had affected her daughter. The pair had grown closer once more. They'd shared old stories of when Jenny was young. Jenny had enthralled her mother with stories of times undercover (only the clean ones though). For Jenny this time had been more precious than any material possession.

The time spent in the little village had allowed the Director to think over her life. She'd read Gibbs' eyes that day in the park. She'd seen the hope, worry and dare she think it _love_ too. That was why she'd made her excuses. Not because she didn't know if she could trust him with her heart, but if she could trust herself with his. But now she'd thought about it, there was nothing she wanted more than to be in his embrace. To listen to his breathing and to hear him say those three little words…_I love you._

~N~C~I~S~

Jenny sat in Ally's room with Mary beside her. Jenny had already dressed in her blue dress and matching stilettoes. Her hair was loose, and she wore silver jewellery. Mary was in a lighter blue skirt suite. She also had her trade mark heals on as well as a fascinator in her hair. The two women sat waiting for Ally to come out of the bathroom in her dress. Both were eager with anticipation.

The bathroom door opened and there stood the bride. Her long hair in angel curls, half taken up with pearl combs. The ivory dress fitted like a glove, and the pearls in her ears and round her neck made her look like a princess. Her eyes were bright and full of excitement.

"You look gorgeous darling." Mary smiled as she battled against the tears.  
>"He's a lucky man Al." commented Jenny.<br>"Come on you two; let me get a picture of my girls."

The best friends did as they were instructed. Jenny then added the finishing touches to Ally's make up. Sprayed enough hairspray to gas out the lot of them, and gave her best friend a hug.

"I can't help but feel jealous yet happy for you at the same time." Said Jen.  
>"Hey, you'll find someone. After all, Gunny's at the wedding."<br>"Don't even go there Allison. Do you want to see your wedding through?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Then I would leave it there." The two girls laughed.

As they waited outside the house, Mary was capturing every single moment on camera.

"Mum! I am nervous enough without you and your camera going off. Now please stop."  
>"Sorry darling. It's not every day my daughter gets married though."<p>

Just then, the car pulled up. Seeming as her father had passed away, Mary was giving away Ally. Plus Jenny was the only bridesmaid so there was only the need for one car. It was a black vintage car, which fitted Ally perfectly. The trio got in and headed off to the local church.

xXx

As Ally walked up the aisle, Jenny followed. Yet what she wasn't expecting to happen was to catch Jethro's eye. About half way up, he turned around and caught her eye. His eyes said the same things they had in the park. Except for one thing; a single emotion that stood out more: _love_. This time she didn't look away. This time she held his gaze the whole way up. The only time she left the comfort of blue was when it became necessary. She knew from the way he looked at her, that her eyes mirrored his. That both shared the same emotion: _ love_.

The service was beautiful. Mark wore his marine dressage uniform and Ally looked stunning. The pair cold hardly take their eyes off each other. They wrote their own vows, yet missed out 'til death do us part' as it hit too close to home for Ally. Once they had exchanged rings, and kissed the bride the wedding party headed off to the reception.

The hotel was reasonably small. Only the bride and groom, mother of the bride, parents of the groom, maid of honour and best man where to stay over. The reception was beautiful. The tables were ivory with navy blue accents which matched the maid of honours dress. They all sat down for their meal, before the speeches began. First went the groom, then Mary. Next was Jethro.

"Too many years ago to count, I met Mark as a marine. I'd been enlisted for three years or so, he was on his first tour. He was young and stupid. I attempted to battle that out of him, the much good that did. Anyway, this man is a good marine, who I never doubted. It's about time he found someone, so I'm pleased for you mate. Look after her."

Jethro's speech was short, yet it meant a lot to mark, after all he was a man of little words. Jenny was last yet by no means least.

"I've known Ally for many years. We went through high school and collage together. She saw me go through a boyfriend or two, and I saw her go through the whole football team. But this woman has not had an easy life. Neither of us have. And those who've shared it with her know how much she deserves this happiness. So Mark, you look after her or else you'll have me to deal with. And Ally, don't eat him."

The crowd laughed, but for Jenny, her mum, Ally and Mary, the speech had a deeper meaning. Music then began to play and the first dance began.

_Today was a fairy-tale, you were the prince,  
>I used to be a damsel in distress,<br>You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six,  
>Today was a fairy-tale, today was a fairy-tale.<em>

_Today was a fairy-tale, I wore a dress,  
>You wore a dark grey t-shirt,<br>You told me I was like a mess,  
>Today was a fairy-tale.<em>

Ally and Mark began to dance together, both looking deep into one another sees. The sight brought a sad smile to Jenny's face. Although she couldn't be happier for the two it brought back memories. The way the two looked deep into each other's eyes as they danced reminded Jenny of how she and Jethro would dance. They used to dance in the street even when it rained, never did they need music.

_Time slows down whenever you're around,  
>But can you feel the magic in the air?<br>It must have been the way you kissed me.  
>Fell in love when I saw you standing there.<em>

Jenny was caught up in her thought she didn't realise Jethro was stood beside her.

"Paris?" he questioned. Looking in her eyes.  
>"Ye." She smiled. "How did you know?"<br>"I had the same memory." They stood watching the two. "Good song choice."  
>"What?" she questioned as she was brought back to the present day.<br>"The song, it fits them well."  
>"Thanks. It took me long enough to find."<br>"You look good Jen."  
>"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."<p>

_It must have been the way,  
>Today was a fairy-tale,<br>It must have been the way,  
>Today was a fairy-tale.<em>

_Today was a fairy-tale,  
>You've got a smile that takes me to another planet,<br>Every move you make, everything you say is right,  
>Today was a fairy tale.<em>

_It must have been the way,  
>Today was a fairy-tale,<br>It must have been the way,  
>Today was a fairy-tale,<br>Today was a fairy-tale._

The song ended and the happy couple kissed. Everyone wolf whistled. Jethro slid his hand into Jenny's, and was surprised she didn't pull back. Sensing he was confused she said "I'm not director tonight. I'm Jenny." That was all she needed to say. Because although it might confuse some. That statement made complete sense to Jethro. Jenny and the Director where two completely different people, and not many knew that.

_Seems I was walking in the wrong direction,  
>I barely recognise my own refection, no<br>Scared of love but scared of life alone._

The next song began, and people began to dance.

_Seems I've been playing on the safe side baby,  
>Building walls around my heart to save me, oh<br>But it's time for me to let it go,_

Gibbs looked at Jenny and smirked. "What, would you happen to be smirking at Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"  
>"You fancy showing them lot how it's really done?"<br>"Jethro we haven't danced together in years."  
>"So, it's like shooting. You never forget how."<p>

She smirked at him and led him to the dance floor.

_Yeah, I'm ready to feel now,  
>No longer am I afraid of the fall down,<br>It must be time to move on now,  
>Without the fear of how it might end,<br>I guess I'm ready to love again._

Jen and Gibbs danced like they had years ago, not missing a step. It felt good to both of them to be close again. It had been too long.

"Jethro, you know what I said about things needing to change."  
>"Yeah."<br>"I spoke to the SecNav."  
>"And?"<br>"He offered me a promotion. I'd be a liaison between him and NCIs. I'd have to keep things in check. Make sure Vance doesn't screw up, keep the media happy. It'd mean working high profile cases. Reporting directly into the SecNav, I'd still be doing politics though. I'd be Vance's boss too. It'd mean less hours, so I have less chance of being ill again too."_  
><em>"It sounds good. You'd be in the field and you always where good in the field. You accept?"  
>"Yes, I start when we get back."<p>

_Just when you think that love will never find you,  
>You run away but it's still right behind you, oh<br>It's just something that you can't control._

"So… what you going to do with all your free time?" Gibbs questioned.

_Yeah, I'm ready to feel now,  
>No longer am I afraid of the fall down,<br>It must be time to move on now,  
>Without the fear of how it might end,<br>I guess I'm ready to love again._

"I thought, hoped really that we could give us another go."

_So come and find me,  
>I'll be waiting up for you,<br>I'll be holding out for you._

By now the whole dance floor had cleared as everybody watched Jenny and Jethro dancing. It may well be a decade since they last danced but both still could do it. Ally smiled at her friend, and Mark looked in shock. Neither knew their friends could dance, never mind so well.

_Yeah, I'm ready to feel now,  
>No longer am I afraid of the fall down,<br>It must be time to move on now,  
>Without the fear of how it might end,<br>I guess I'm ready, I'm ready to love again._

As the song began to end Gibbs didn't answer Jenny's question, instead he simply placed his lips over hers and kissed. "I'll take that as a yes then." She managed to say. With a wicked smirk he kissed her once more.

Finally Jenny felt truly happy. Today had been a day to remember. If taking time off was going to end like this then maybe, just maybe she should take more time off. After all, at least now she had someone with her. Gibbs, he knew this time around both had felt the pain of living alone. Neither one of them would leave. Because being together meant too much to both of them just to throw it away.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**

**xXx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or this would have happened.**

**A/N- Ok, so here it is the final chapter or epilogue. I hope you have all enjoyed this story I have definitely enjoyed writing it. I have to apologise that my grammar is most likely once again appalling. I hope you enjoy the last instalment of…the world doesn't just stop turning…**

Just over a year had passed since the wedding that had changed the Director of NCIS' life considerably. She'd left her life of long nights, early mornings and no weekends in her past. Now she was enjoying her renewed relationship with the man she truly loved. Her friendship with Tony was still going strong. He cared for the older woman and respected her like a mother. For Jenny, she felt she'd always be in his debt for what he did whilst she was ill. The pair enjoyed going to the cinema as friends every month to see the latest films. At first Gibbs had been ever so slightly jealous and protective of Jenny, now though he was just pleased that the woman he loved had a friend who he knew would never hurt her. Jenny had kept more in touch with her mum, and her whole family both in blood and not was stronger than ever before. For the first time in way too long Jenny had made an effort to keep in touch with her best friend. Ally's marriage was standing strong and she currently stood at eighteen weeks pregnant and was beginning to show. As part of her new life Jenny had decided to get closer to all her family, she'd been helping Tim with his novel as they both shared a love for literature. Jenny had begun helping Abby plan get-togethers for the 'family' which had become quite famous at NCIS. Ducky was pleased to find that he was getting more frequent visits in autopsy from their lovely director. This allowed them to talk and share stories which meant poor Mr Palmer was finding himself being sent for more coffee than he cared to drink. Ziva found that she had her friend back; the pair had begun to go running together once more which was something they'd always loved to do in Cairo. Gibbs, Gibbs had the woman he'd fallen in love with all those years ago back and he couldn't be happier.

Tonight was Bonfire night and the team, Gibbs, Jenny, Abby, Ducky, Jenny's mum, and Ally were all gathered in Jenny's surprisingly large back garden. Just over a week ago Jenny had been excruciatingly bored after completing all her paper work and having to sit through four hours of Agency Heads and the SecNav droning on about something she had not at all been listening to. Gibbs had been on a case so she'd gone down to Abby who had also nothing to da. It had been a while since they had had a party so they decided to organise a Bonfire Night one. Jenny had suggested inviting her mum as last time Duck and her had got on like a house on Fire. She'd also asked if Ally could come as Mark was on tour and as she would be home alone due to Mary being on a cruise it would be nice to invite her. Abby had of course agreed and so the planning had begun.

Currently they were all lounging around in the large garden that none knew Jenny had. Ducky was currently enthralling and amusing Jenny's mum in a tale from their undercover days:

"_Jethro and myself had found ourselves in a slight spot of trouble after being arrested by the French police. This was a deep cover operation meaning there was no contact between ourselves and our Director who at the time was Tom Marrow. This meant we would be finding ourselves imprisoned for the foreseeable future or so we thought. Meanwhile poor Jennifer was out in Paris alone. _

"_Somehow, how I will never know, Jennifer managed to get to the security guard who had the keys to our cell. She then managed to get the keys off him my using...her assets. _

"_Before we knew it we were out of prison. Only we now found ourselves and now Jennifer on the French polices most wanted list. Jennifer being Jennifer she managed to C=commandeer a boat with which we managed to flee to England on and then contact Marrow."_

Nearer the house Abby and Ally were deep in conversation over the baby.

"Do you know what you're having?" questioned an excitable Abby.

"No, we've decided to make it be a surprise."

"Awww. What names have you got chosen."

"Abby it's still early days. But if it's a boy then Martin Jasper, Martin after my grandfather as I have such fond memories of him and Jasper after Jenny's dad as he was like a second father to me after my father died."

"That is so sweat, if it's a girl?"

"Jennifer Maria. Jennifer after Jen as she's done so much for me over the years, and Maria after a friend of Marks family who near enough brought him up at times."

At the end of Jenny's garden stood an old oak tree with a tree house in which Jenny's grandfather had built for her father many years ago. Jenny had fond memories of playing in the tree house with her father. It was nice now to see her 'children' playing there. Tony, McGee and Ziva were all racing around and messing about. What exactly they were doing Jenny wasn't sure but it made her smile.

Mummy and Daddy sat on the swing seat on the patio. Both sat quietly as they smiled at their 'family'. It had been a long time since either one could consider that they had a family, but now they did and wouldn't be without it. Their relationship was going strong; they had a rule to keep work lives and personal lives separate to prevent massive arguments, which seemed to be working. The pair near enough lived at Jenny's house now, and the majority of NCIS knew about their relationship. The SecNav had not exactly been overjoyed about their relationship when he'd found out about it a few months ago, but he had come to terms with it. This pair was happy and couldn't imagine being apart.

xXx

As the evening grew to a close, Ducky lit the fireworks, and as the misfitted yet loving family stood and watched he smiled. Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva, and McGee did the same to Abby. In the last few months rule twelve had become a bit more lenient. Gibbs though, still seemed oblivious to these relationships which caused Abby and Jenny to have a laugh. The next firework of pink went up and exploded into millions of shards of light. Gibbs leant down to the redheaded woman in his arms and whispered in her ear:

"I love you Jen, always have, and always will."

"I love you too Jethro."

"Marry me Jenny?"

Her head shot up to look at his eyes and she saw love, hope and nerves. He wasn't joking, and she smiled with love in her eyes and over powering her senses.

"I'd love to Jethro!"

From now on the 5th November would no longer be remembered for the gunpowder plot. But for this family the saying would change:

'_Remember, remember the fifth November for the love, and engagement.'_

**-The End-**

**I hope you enjoyed both this chapter and the story,**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! : )**

**xXx**


End file.
